


Loose Like a Wildfire

by wednesdays



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wingfic, headcanon stuff, i guess haha, literally just some porn i'm bored, pyro!derek, winged!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays/pseuds/wednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has fire. Stiles has wings.</p><p>They have sex, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Like a Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> just a teeny bit of kissing and porn from a weird 'verse of mine, where they're all magical and have superpowers and stuff :):):)
> 
> stiles has wings and derek is made of fire and heat and stuff i don't know i made the verse up like last week
> 
> maybe i'll add more later mostly i'm just bored and too lazy to write an actual full length fic right now aha

By the time Derek gets Stiles inside the door of his bedroom in the loft, his pants are pulled down past his ass and half of his shirt has been singed off, smoking slightly.

"You know," Stiles gasps around Derek's lips (hot hot so _hot_ ). "I kind of liked this shirt." Derek huffs against his lips, all steam, and it makes Stiles giggle.

"Well, I kind of like it -- not on your body," Derek replies lamely, and Stiles laughs, stretching out his left wing when Derek shoves the remaining cloth off his shoulder. Derek obviously grows too impatient and tears the rest of the shirt off Stiles' body, releasing Stiles' right wing.

"You're buying me a new shirt," Stiles complains halfheartedly, tangling his fingers in Derek's hair and sucking a mark onto his neck. Stiles is pleased when he pulls back and sees the hot red spot lighting up Derek's pale skin, glowing softly.

"Mhm," Derek hums, pushing Stiles against the far wall. Stiles grunts, feeling his right wing knock one of Derek's weird minimalist paintings off the wall, shattering on the ground with a sharp crack.

"Hey, no, I'm not losing any feathers this time," Stiles warns, raking his nails down Derek's bare back until he can see and feel smoke following his finger trails. Derek fumbles with Stiles' pants button, and Stiles laughs when Derek huffs impatiently and easily melts the metal instead, shoving his pants down further. "Losing pants though, apparently."

Derek tilts his head at him, fixing him with a playful stare, all smouldery, glinting eyes, and Stiles swallows thickly.

"Shut up before I burn your underwear off next," he threatens, and judging by the way his hands are melting the paint on the wall next on either side of Stiles' head, he's not joking. Probably. Stiles likes to think Derek likes his dick enough to not, you know, burn it off. With fire.

"Alright, alright--" Stiles puts his hands up in surrender, smirking when Derek tangles their fingers together and kisses him again. "No need to get all _heated up_." Derek snorts obnoxiously, dropping his head onto Stiles' shoulder.

"Oh my god, shut up," he manhandles Stiles until his chest is pressed to the wall, lips sucking at the nape of his neck.

"Puns -- are great--" Stiles pants out, shuddering when Derek's burning hands run down the length of his wings, a pleasing contrast of heat against the frigid cold of the room. His feathers ruffle lightly and Derek drops his hands to Stiles' hips.

"And you're stupid," Derek grinds the crotch of his jeans over the curve of Stiles' ass and huffs out a little breath, hands attempting to pull his own jeans down.

"Love you," Stiles gasps out, rubbing back against him. Derek places a singing kiss on the pulse point of his neck, lips tilted in a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://scottmccalliente.tumblr.com/)


End file.
